Titanic (1997)
Titanic is a 1997 American epic romantic disaster film directed, written, co-produced, co-edited and partly financed by James Cameron. A fictionalized account of the sinking of the RMS Titanic, it stars Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet as members of different social classes who fall in love aboard the ship during its ill-fated maiden voyage. Cameron's inspiration for the film was predicated on his fascination with shipwrecks; he wanted to convey the emotional message of the tragedy and felt that a love story interspersed with the human loss would be essential to achieving this. Production on the film began in 1995, when Cameron shot footage of the actual Titanic wreck. The modern scenes were shot on board the Akademik Mstislav Keldysh, which Cameron had used as a base when filming the wreck. A reconstruction of the Titanic built at Playas de Rosarito in Baja California, scale models, and computer-generated imagery were used to recreate the sinking. The film was partially funded by Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox, and, at the time, was the most expensive film ever made, with an estimated budget of $200 million. Upon its release on December 19, 1997, the film achieved critical and commercial success. Nominated for fourteen Academy Awards, it won eleven, including the awards for Best Picture and Best Director, tying Ben Hur (1959) for most Oscars won by a single film. With an initial worldwide gross of over $1.84 billion, it was the first film to reach the billion-dollar mark. It remained the highest-grossing film of all time, until Cameron's 2009 film Avatar surpassed its gross in 2010. A 3D version of the film, released on April 4, 2012 (often billed as Titanic 3D) to commemorate the centenary of the sinking of the ship, earned it an additional $343.6 million worldwide, pushing Titanic's worldwide total to $2.18 billion. It became the second film to gross more than $2 billion worldwide (after Avatar). Cast Fictional characters *Leonardo DiCaprio as Jack Dawson *Kate Winslet as Rose DeWitt Bukater *Billy Zane as Caledon Nathan "Cal" Hockley *Frances Fisher as Ruth DeWitt Bukater *Gloria Stuart as Rose Dawson Calvert *Bill Paxton as Brock Lovett *Suzy Amis as Lizzy Calvert *Danny Nucci as Fabrizio De Rossi *David Warner as Spicer Lovejoy *Jason Barry as Thomas "Tommy" Ryan Historical characters *Kathy Bates as Margaret "Molly" Brown *Victor Garber as Thomas Andrews *Bernard Hill as Captain Edward John Smith *Jonathan Hyde as J. Bruce Ismay *Eric Braeden as John Jacob Astor IV *Bernard Fox as Colonel Archibald Gracie IV *Michael Ensign as Benjamin Guggenheim *Jonathan Evans-Jones as Wallace Hartley *Ewan Stewart as First Officer William Murdoch *Jonathan Phillips as Second Officer Charles Lightoller *Mark Lindsay Chapman as Chief Officer Henry Wilde *Ioan Gruffudd as Fifth Officer Harold Lowe *Edward Fletcher as Sixth Officer James Moody *James Lancaster as Father Thomas Byles *Lew Palter and Elsa Raven as Isidor Straus and Ida Straus *Martin Jarvis as Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon *Rosalind Ayres as Lady Duff-Gordon *Rochelle Rose as Noël Leslie, Countess of Rothes *Scott G. Anderson as Frederick Fleet *Paul Brightwell as Quartermaster Robert Hichens *Martin East as Reginald Lee *Simon Crane as Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall *Gregory Cooke as Jack Phillips *Craig Kelly as Harold Bride *Liam Tuohy as Chief Baker Charles Joughin *Terry Forrestal as Chief Engineer Joseph G. Bell *Kevin De La Noy as Third Officer Herbert Pitman Cameos Several crew members of the Akademik Mstislav Keldysh appear in the film, including Anatoly Sagalevich, creator and pilot of the MIR self-propelled Deep Submergence Vehicle. Anders Falk, who filmed a documentary about the film's sets for the Titanic Historical Society, makes a cameo appearance in the film as a Swedish immigrant whom Jack Dawson meets when he enters his cabin; Ed and Karen Kamuda, then President and Vice President of the Society, were extras in the film. James Cameron and Barry Dennen cameo as praying men, and Greg Ellis and Oliver Page play cameo parts as a Carpathia steward and Steward Barnes, respectively. The boat seen alongside Titanic is the SS Nomadic (1911), Titanic tender ship, which survives to this day. Images Titanic (1997).1.jpg Titanic (1997).2.jpg Titanic (1997).3.jpg Titanic (1997).4.jpg Titanic (1997).5.jpg Titanic (1997).6.jpg Titanic (1997).7.jpg Titanic (1997).8.jpg Video Titanic - My Heart Will Go On - Instrumental (Flute and Bagpipes) External links * Category:Films Category:1997 release Category:Titanic (1997) Category:Leonardo DiCaprio films Category:Kate Winslet films Category:Billy Zane films Category:Frances Fisher films Category:David Warner films Category:Kathy Bates films Category:Gloria Stuart films